Mission…Sickness?
by 0-Ducky-0
Summary: What happens when the Kazekage gets sick? they ask for help! a Romantic Comedy with our favorite ninja's.ShikamaruXTemari,KibaXHinata,HinataXNaruto,NarutoXSakura,LeeXGaara.Most are just hints, mostly ShikaTemari.
1. Chapter 1

Occ: i know i suck at making names, i hope you like!

-Scene.- A Month less than three years after the Chuunin Exams, Shikamaru was sitting on a hill, watching the clouds pass by((what else does he do?)) When Sakura walked up to him with a scroll which he reads-

"How troublesome.." Shikamaru was reading a scroll that was brought to him. "Why me?" he says with a slight sigh.

Sakura looked down at him. "You're the only Joinin available, the rest are unavailable or on a mission. Now go report to Tsunade-sama" She didn't say another word she just walked away. Shikamaru sighed and walked to the Hokage's office where he knocked.

"Enter." Tsunade's voice was clear as ever, but held a bit of annoyance. Shikamaru entered the office and saw the others were already there, in the two seats in front of Tsunade's desk was Kiba, with Akamaru by his side, and Hinata sitting in the other chair.

Shikamaru looked up. " I thought you said it was a 4 man job?" He stood there wondering if he made a mistake.

Tsunade looked up. "Yes, we're waiting for the other to return from his mission." Yelling was heard from outside. "There he is."

Faint words were heard. "Gai sensei if I can't make it in 3o seconds its 10 laps are Konoha for me!" a group sigh was over the group. It was obvious who their last team member was, and he appeared in the window. "I'M SO SORRY FOR BEING LATE! THAT'S 1,000 PUSH-UPS FOR ME!"

"Rock Lee." Tsunade looked at him. "Just sit down and I'll explain your guy's Mission."

Rock Lee looked at her with defeated expression on his face.

Tsunade actually looked a bit proud but then talked. "Since our alliance with Suna, we are obligated to help them in times of trouble. Like now."

The others looked at her, except Shikamaru who was staring blankly at her desk. Hinata spoke up, as much as she usually did. " wha-what is the situation?" she said in a small voice.

"The Kazekage is sick, with a unknown sickness, so our specialist cannot help, but they need reinforcements to help protect their country. And they've called upon us."

She paused. "Now, Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Rock Lee, and your leader Nara Shikamaru, to assist the Kazekage and his siblings, GO!"

With that they were sent off on a three day journey to the Land of Sand.


	2. Chapter 2

((Hey already two reviews! Sweet! And yes I'll make the chapters longer, I just got really lazy.))

_Thump. Lightly the foot touched the branch of the tree, but not long before it quickly shot off to fly once again._

Shikamaru and his team had set off on their journey, the forest remained quiet, but not the people in it… "LET'S DO IT! LET'S GO SAVE GAARA-KUN FROM THE _EVIL_ GERMS!" Rock Lee exclaimed as she raced 50 yards ahead of the rest of the group.

_I wonder if he swiped some of Tsunade-sama's sake_...Thought a sleepy Shikamaru as he almost missed the branch he was aiming for. "How troublesome…" he lightly muttered. "First I have to go on a mission…with you guys, to protect that…girl?" he shook his head. "Not my day."

"You mean Tamari? Right?" Said a confident Kiba, he was having fun taunting Shikamaru. "The one you fought in the Chuunin exams three years ago?"

Shikamaru shot him a glance, but kept moving.

"K-Kiba, that wa-wasn't nice..." Hinata said quietly, so it was barley heard over the wind.

"Hinata did you say something?" The ignorant Kiba looked over at her, she just shook her head.

-Later that day, it was around sundown and the ninja's were setting up camp for the night.-

Hinata was the one that suggested the camp, but since she was so soft spoken only a few had heard her, and had to explain to the rest the idea that she had, after a few complaints by Lee to keep going they stopped under the cover of a few tree's to protect them from the rain and the spying eyes of other ninja's.

Each of the group sat down when Shikamaru spoke up. "I'd hate to say this but we're going to have to get up early tomorrow." He sounded sad that he'd said the words he announced to the group.

((Pause- Man I hate writers block, I'm staring at this page with a drunken expression on my face, damn I need to think of something!- ONWARD!))

They went to sleep quite quickly, espially Shikamaru who could fall asleep pretty much anywhere ((LIKE ME!)) The last to finally fall asleep was Kiba, for Akamaru was nibbling at his feet to go for a walk, but finally gave up.

-The next morning-

Everyone was groaning when they were waking up, except Lee who was already doing laps.

Hinata woke up to the feeling of pressure and as she opened her pearl-like eyes she saw what the pressure was, Kiba in his sleep had wrapped his arms around Hinata. At this sight Hinata started to blush so deep she looked like a tomato. "K-Kiba-kun, please wake up." She didn't really want to push him away but everyone was starting to look. And when he didn't wake up, she pushed him, but a bit too hard and he rolled into a tree.

Hinata gasped at what she accidently did, and Kiba groaned slightly. "Akamaru…five more minutes…you have a doggy door, let yourself out.." he said in a half-sleep daze before opening his eyes.

He looked at the people standing over him. " why are you guys in my bedroom…?" he said rubbing his eyes, it wasn't till after that he finally remembered he wasn't in his room but in fact in the middle of a forest, on a mission. "Oh."

It was Lee who finally broke the silence. "ONWARD! COME MY FRIENDS!" He said already on a branch above them, bouncing around like a hyper puppy. "Let's make it there by tonight!"

"But Lee…" Shikamaru said with a bored tone in his voice. "It takes at least two more days to reach the Land of the Sand…"

"Then let's get going!" without making sure they were following he leapt and ran towards their mission.

((sorry to end it like that, its late and I got math due tomorrow.))


	3. Chapter 3

By mid morning they were about a day and a half away from reaching sand when Shikamaru motioned to Rock Lee who was running next to him to get close enough to talk; he looked at him and said. "We're being followed, they are still a bit away but closing in."

Lee nodded and slowly but steadily told the others and they were on their guard, Hinata had her Byakugan out and was searching, she suddenly gasped but before anyone could ask the two ninja who were following came though the tree, and one of them tackled Shikamaru.

"SHIKAMRU HOW DARE YOU LEAVE WITHOUT ME!" Everyone let out a sigh; they knew that yell, Konoha's number one Knucklehead ninja unmatched, Naruto.

His companion softly landed on a branch nearby, her pink hair swayed softly in the wind.

"Sakura-san!" Rock Lee ran over to her and smiled with his blinding smile, it almost caused Sakura to fall off the branch.

"Hello Lee." She said covering her face, and then she shook her head.

"Why are you and Naruto here?" Shikamaru said after he managed to pry the biting Naruto off of him, brushing himself off, and muttering "Troublesome" over and over.

"He got back from a mission and asked where everyone was, once we told him he ran off, he insisted he would be on the mission, even though I threatened him with bodily harm. Tsunade-sama said I was to follow him..." she sounded disappointed.

Shikamaru shook his head and looked at everyone; Kiba was trying to flirt with Hinata who was blushing at Naruto who was drooling over Sakura who was writing something down in a book. Shikamaru sighed and told everyone. "Let's go." He wanted to get moving before he puked from the sight.

(( I know it's like a love triangle but much better it's like a…LOVE Octagon!))

After that they snapped out of the love dreams…maybe a few perverted fantasies they took off again.

It was about a day later when they finally entered sand, there was sand ninja buzzing around like crazy bee's, at the sight of the Konoha ninja the buzzing intensified, and Naruto almost got stung by a Kunai. "HEY!" he said as he looked at the rip on his sleeve.

"Naruto-kun I could fix that for you…" Hinata said quietly. Naruto looked at Hinata, "did you say something?"

She shook her head. "Guess not…"

A Man came up to them, half of his face was covered by a cloth. "You must be the Konoha ninja, come to help us."

Shikamaru stepped forward. "Shikamaru, I'm the leader of this mission." She bowed lightly.

The man bowed as well. "I'm Baki, and I am here to greet you."

"Don't worry someone already did…" Naruto said bitterly as he looked at his torn suit.

Baki ignored him. "Let me take you to Temari."

_Temari?_ Shikamaru thought. _Her?_


	4. Chapter 4

((sorry i haven't posting in a hell of a long time, I've had a lot of school and no inspiration.))

Baki led the others through the gate, many ninja were there. " If the word got out that Gaara was ill, we'd be attacked, we needed to take precautions." he explained.

He took them into the medical ward, guards also lined the walls. " Is there a bathroom around here?" Naruto said doing the potty dance (( sorry i took care of 3 year olds today)) " Or is that lined with Guards as well?"

Sakura smacked him, Hinata blushed, Kiba scoffed, and Shikamaru hung his head in shame.

Baki led them into a room without a word, there lied a unconsciousness Gaara with Temari looking over at him, while everyone was looking at the sad display of the powerful Kazekage Shikamaru only looked at Temari, how her hair seemed to glow in that light, her eyes held mystery and yet pain, only when she looked up he snapped himself out of his gaze.

Temari looked up at Shikamaru, slightly blushing, she looked him over, she hadn't seen him in over a year and she noticed how he changed, how the muscle in his arms showed off his chest, and how his face elongated which made his eyes stand out.

Naruto looked at both of them with a soured confused look. " will you two get a room?"

"NARUTO!" he got a swift smack on the back of the head, Sakura looked angry. "Naruto-kun..." Hinata said quietly.

The aura of the room was tense and nobody wanted to talk in fear of being attacked, but none of them had to talk, the doctor came into the room and broke the painful silence. " sorry to interrupt but i have a update on Gaara-sama's condition."

All ears perked up, all eyes were on his man, and it made him unconformable, but he pressed on and pressed up his glasses. " he has a high fever and shakes. I believe he was poisoned."

A gasp went over the group, Temari slammed her hands on the table in front of her. " who? Nobody has a chance at poisoning him...do you think we have a spy?" she sounded raspy, and when she talked the bangs under her eyes showed, like she hadn't slept in days.

-Later that day-

Naruto, Shikamaru, Lee, Hinata and Kiba stood outside Gaara's room, Sakura was inside talking to the doctor. Shikamaru shifted uncomfortably against the wall.

"So you still want to bang Temari?" Kiba said with a wicked grin on his face. Hinata blushed. " Kiba-kun!" Shikamaru looked at him with a sour, bored expression.

"Why would you say that?" he said looking away, trying to hide his blushing face.

" You were totally checking her out! Almost as much as Lee was looking at Sakura!"

Lee looked up, he had a blush, one almost as red as when he was drunk. " WAS NOT!".

Shikamaru stood up and sighed before walking away muttering. " Too Troublesome" under his breath as he walked outside in the cool evening air of the Sands.

He walked around, trying to get the nature of the village, nobody was out, even though it was still early, all windows were closed and it had a ire feeling, he decided to go to the Kazekage's office to send Tsunade-sama a letter telling they arrived and the current situation, but when he got there he found out it wasn't empty, Temari was in the office, doing paperwork.

Shikamaru tired getting away without being seen but failed, before he knew it he heard her voice call out. " Yes? What do you need?" she looked up and instantly regretted talking at all, she blushed and looked back at the paperwork.

Shikamaru had no choice, he walked in and closed the door behind him before sitting in the chair in front of Temari's desk. " yes, i need to send a message to Tsunade..." he scratched the back of his head.

Temari looked up. " Can it wait till morning? We already locked up the birds... i would think you would figure that out genius." she chuckled at herself and signed a piece of paper.

" Oh." Shikamaru said as he fiddled with his hands, Temari looked up. " is that all?"

Shikamaru looked up. " Yes..." but he stayed there. Temari put down a piece of paper. " apparently not since your still here.."

He looked up at her nervously, he sweated lightly, _you can do this_, he told himself, _she's just a troublesome female. What can she do...? _he looked up, _kill me. _He gulped lightly. " so you want to do something? Looks like you need dinner..."

she looked at him. " are you asking me on a date?"

His face turned a color only known to tomatoes and shook his head. " i-" he stammered. " purely professional.."

She nodded, she almost matched his coloring. " alright, i could use some food anyway..." she got up form behind the desk and walked to the door, Shikamaru followed behind.

They walked the streets of the Sand, Shikamaru looked at her and broke the silence. " so your the temporary Kazekage?"

She nodded. " Kankuro is out on a mission in the land of lighting and couldn't get back till tomorrow so they chose me...I'm the oldest anyway.." she looked uncomfortable.

They didn't say anymore till they got to a small food shop and sat down.

They talked for a hour, about what they have been doing, about the mission, about how Naruto was still a idiot, but they didn't talk about how everyone said that they each liked each other, it would cause them to blush if they even thought about it.

Later, after they decided it was late out they headed back, Shikamaru walked Temari back to her home and stood there. Temari looked at him and blushed, but Shikamaru couldn't see since it was so dark.

Temari walked a step down to give him a handshake but tripped because of lake of light and fell into his arms, he caught her and looked down in surprise, she looked up in equal surprise and a bit embarrassed for her klutziness.

They stood like that for a bout a minute looking at each other, blushing like a mad man when they both got closer and they're lips met, thoughts ran though their minds.

Temari thought, _what am i doing? How did this happen?_

Shikamaru was thinking. _Oh my i am kissing her, why? We shouldn't be doing this!_

Despite both of their thoughts they didn't stop, they held the kiss, and they fell into it, finally they parted, blushing madly, Shikamaru was scratching the back of his head, Temari was playing with her shirt. Without a word they parted.

When Shikamaru got back to the hotel, he found all they guys were sharing a room and all the girls were sharing one, when he went into his room Kiba and Naruto ran up to him, Rock Lee was working out.

"Where were you? What happened? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

Shikamaru didn't say a word, which convinced the guys he actually saw a ghost. He laid down and was instantly asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata woke with a start and looked around with panic in her pearl like eyes. She looked and saw Temari entering the room with Sakura following close behind. Sakura looked extremely drowsy.

"Hinata its your shift..." Sakura said as she laid down on her bed, instantly asleep and snoring.

Temari looked at little Hinata and said. " So your my new stalker?" Her voice held a lot of annoyance. Hinata nodded, she spent enough time with Neji to know not to poke a annoyed bear, and certainly not a annoyed person, you might loose a limb or worse. So she quickly got dressed and followed Temari down stairs and out the door.

Just as they got outside they spotted Shikamaru and Kiba, walking towards them. Both of the girls turned a deep shade of red, Hinata for reasons easially guessed and we cannot forget Temari and Shikamaru's little adventure the night before.

So once each of the ninjas spotted each other they stopped in their tracks. Except the ever clueless Kiba.

Shikamaru looked up at Temari and blushed, he walked up to Temari , hands in his pockets, and his head down, as if to hide his blushing face. " so..."

Temari had to think quick and first thing out of her mouth was. " So are my brothers still alive?" she said casually.

Shikamaru looked surprised at her question but soon looked around and saw people coming out of houses and Kiba was snickering, Shikamaru looked back at Temari's cold gaze and read her eyes, they said. " We'll talk about this later." Shikamaru nodded.

"They are both alive and Gaara is stable, Lee watched over him all night and Sakura helped the Med-Ninjas. " Shikamaru said trying to calm down. " they've ruled out half of normal poisons and some Justu's." he stopped and looked around, people had gone back to their business.

Suddenly a loud voice sprung out of the silence. " OH MY GOD! Get away!" Kiba yelled. and broke out laughing. " The hidden romance! It burns!" he fell over laughing.

Hinata blushed madly. " K-Kiba-kun, you never liked romance!" She looked at him.

Kiba looked at her, stood up, grabbed her arm and walked down a alley way. Leaving Temari and Shikamaru in shock.

"Why would you say such a thing?" Kiba said once they got out of earshot. His eyes held pain and sadness.

Hinata looked at Kiba in shock. " I've...Never seen you show any interest in anyone in the time I've known you..." she looked down.

Kiba looked at war with himself, but finally blurted out. " BECAUSE I ONLY HAVE INTEREST IN YOU!" After he finished talking, he clamped his hands over his mouth and ran off. Leaving a confused and surprised Hinata alone.

-With Shikamaru and Temari-

They looked over at the direction that Kiba drug Hinata off and watched ti for a moment before looking back at each other. Temari played with her hands.

"Last night...never happened...okay?" Shikamaru looked at her with hurt in his eyes, but he knew a relationship with a client wouldn't work.

"Alright..." he said sadly before walking off slowly.


	6. Chapter 6

(I'm attempting the continuation of this story, I have no since i totally forgot. If the writing style is different i apologize)

-Next Morning-

Knock, Knock.

Shikamaru opened the door to his room to see Hinata standing there, blushing. " Is Kiba here?"

Shikamaru shook his head. " No. That idiot never came in last night...Don't know why"

Hinata looked up at him then at the floor and almost silently said. " Oh...I see.."

"You can leave a message if you want...It'll be troublesome but whatever..."

"NO!" Hinata said forcefully, causing Shikamaru to take a step backward like he was getting attacked by a tiger.

"Ok! Ok! I get it...I won't tell him."

Hinata turned and ran down the hall.

Shikamaru stood puzzled for a moment then went back inside and closed the door.

-About a hour later-

Lee entered Shikamaru's room, very zombie-like.

Shikamaru was sitting on his bed, packing up clothing and his ninja gear. " Morning."

Lee's reply was a mixture of a groan and a grunt as he stood there.

"Long night."

Affirmative grunt.

"Is Gaara okay?"

Another affirmative grunt.

" Figured out whats wrong with him yet?"

Negative grunt.

"Has he gotten worse?"

Affirmative grunt.

"Kissed him yet?"

The words drifted into Lee's years and sent a shock into his brain, kicking it back into coherent action, which so happened to be falling to the ground and into a wall.

Shikamaru laughed to himself before stuffing another item into the bag which was already past maximum compasity and looked at the confused, surprised and now awake Lee. " Yes we all know."

Before Lee could force words from his mouth the door opened, Kiba stood in the doorway, soaking wet and pissed, both Lee and Shikamaru knew this wasn't a time to ask questions but to go into emergency mode, mass evacuation. But the problem was that Kiba was in the doorway, the only doorway.

"Hi Kiba...Just got out of the shower...?" Lee shuddered. " Thats very youthful of you!" He stood up and beamed proudly, only to get his face smashed into the nearby wall.  
"Shut up! Yeah its a well known fact that i shower in my clothing!" Kiba yelled and dropped Lee. " I slept outside last night and you know how i was woken up? By a old piece of lard pouring water on me! Said i was taking up space...Asshole, i would have kicked his ass but..."

"But what?" Shikamaru asked, already getting bored of this.

"But nothing! Leave me alone!"

"Why did you sleep outside? I know Naruto smells badly but i thought..."

"It wasn't Naruto. It was...Hinata..."

"She was here earlier...She wanted to see you...and nearly took my face off when i asked if she wanted to leave a message..." He shuddered at the memory.

Kiba turned his face. " Why would I care?"

"I just thought..." Shikamaru started.

"You thought wrong. I'll start my shift with Kankuro. Now where did that idiot Naruto take him?"

"They are with Gaara..." Said Lee in a slight whimper as the bump on his head grew larger.

Kiba turned and left, leaving Shikamaru with the woozy Lee. " ...Troublesome..."

Kiba went down the hall, forgetting his wet clothing and letting his hot head dry him off. He walked with his eyes open but they weren't connected to his head, as he walked down the stairs and walked out the door he literally ran into Hinata and knocked her down into the dirt. " OH! I'm sorry!" He said not realizing it was her, it always takes a moment for the eyes to get reconnected to the brain, but once he saw it was her he turned and walked again, away from her without a word.

"S-Stop!" Hinata cried as she ran to him and grabbed his hand to stop him. "Stop Kiba."

"Why should I?" He asked without turning his head but stopped his walking.

"Can I please talk to you? I want to talk about what you said last night.."

"Don't. Spare me." Kiba said, starting to walk off again but got pulled into a kiss, Hinata pulled him closer and closed her eyes and fell into the kiss.

Kiba broke the kiss.(After a bit) and looked at her, puzzled.

"I feel the same way." Tears welled up in her eyes as she smiled.

Kiba smiled and leaned in to hug her but then stopped in his tracks when he saw her face, the smile was replaced with a black shock as she looked down at her chest, sticking out of it was a long sword, covered in her blood and watched her as she collapsed.


End file.
